


Cravings

by Isabelfrost



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Food Porn, Genderfluid Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Literally Crowley is Jealous of a dessert, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Rough Sex, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Switching, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Various efforts are made, Voyeurism, like not gonna lie it gets a little weird, they're switches bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelfrost/pseuds/Isabelfrost
Summary: It's date night for the boys! They go to check out a new, very posh restaurant, but find an old adversary with a wicked new trick up his sleeve. All they wanted to do was enjoy some desserts! Was that too much to ask? Apparently, because their wants are about to lead them down a very dark path.PS: this initial idea sprung from a lovely piece of fan art of Aziraphale sitting in a fancy booth seemingly enjoying his dessert while we see two black boots poke out from underneath the table  >; )
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hot_Milky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Milky/gifts).



> First off I am excited to say that this is my very first published work of fanfiction. I was taken by storm with Good Omens! It has truly changed my life and paired with the incredible fandom, empowered my to take leap and write. I challenged myself to put out this work by being a part of the GO Holiday Gift Exchange. I'll be honest I am typing this after writing over 5000 words in the last two days so I'm a little burnt out and loopy LOL, so pardon my rambling.
> 
> This is a gift for Hot_Milky, who told me "fuck me up with angst and smut" While there is virtually no angst in this story it is practically 10,000 words of the dirtiest part of my mind. I'm not gonna lie - it gets kinds weird! The prompt suggested the boys out on a date, so here it is. What was supposed to be a short little smutty fic turned into this behemoth of food porn and dirty filthy smut. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: Thank you so much to my own Aziraphale Alysa who was my cheerleader and part beta though this. I wouldn't have gotten this done without you! xoxoxo

_Pop_

The air around the table was intruded by an odd mixture of scent. Notes of rain, earth, chocolate, and something else . . . harder to place . . . older, Egyptian maybe. Something the pharaohs used in their hair perhaps? 

“This air blend is crafted meticulously to pair with any of our desserts. What may I get for your pairing?”

An angel and a demon ordered desserts, knowing that only the angel would be enjoying them. The demon asked for another glass of wine. 

“This is reaching a new level of pompous, even for our standards angel.”

It was date night for the two renegade man-like beings who (somewhat) helped avert the apocalypse. When the rave reviews came in about the new ultra-modern, extremely upscale venue _Covét._ It had critics gushing about the desserts. Well it was hardly a choice, they had to see what all the fuss was about. So a reservation appeared on the books for two under a Mr. Anthony J Crowley. 

“Well it’s the talk of the town - especially their desserts! I have never heard such reviews from every critic in London. As much as I love the Ritz, Crowley, it’s good for us to venture outside of our comfort levels.”

“Especially for desserts” Crowley smirked. 

Aziraphale shot him one of his coy smiles. He was getting quite excited from the anticipation of these Delicatessens, so much so that his eyes kept darting from table to table, following the dishes flowing out of the kitchen. He wanted them all. 

“Look at you,” Crowley growled “I could have left the table and you’d have paid no notice.” 

They bantered back-and-forth waiting for the third course to be brought. Aziraphale was in the middle of describing an interesting altercation in the bookshop. An older gentleman with a white beard and fedora, was trying very hard to be a paying customer, much to Aziraphale’s dismay. 

“Well of course he was a nice enough gentleman. Quite witty in his negotiations, it almost took my guard down enough to sell it to him. Apparently he was meeting a friend, or partner, something of that sort, when he saw the book in my window underneath . . .”

Aziraphale lost all semblance of his story when the server brought their desserts. Crowley saw the sparkle in his angel’s eyes as two meticulously crafted delicacies were set in front of them. He looked down to a work of art- Chocolate Crémeux raspberry curd, chocolate foam, with caramelized mango and kiwis. It was one of the most lavish and over-the-top pieces of food ever put in front of him. But then again anything for his angel. He might have a bite just to see what all the fuss is about, but they both knew this was all for Aziraphale’s pleasure. Crowley would have his lavish pleasure later - in the comfort of their own bed. Just that one thought brought a spike of arousal coursing through the demon. Basking in it, he let the chemicals wash over his body. It brought out a devilish smirk as he watched his angel go wide-eyed with want - this was Crowley’s favorite part of any meal.

Sponge cake, soaked in lemon glaze liquor topped with grilled pear slices, good heavens it looked so delicious it was sinful. Aziraphale stared at it like it was baby Jesus itself, something to worship. He was practically buzzing with the anticipation of the loveliness that would soon be in his mouth. One last look at Crowley before he gave himself over to the sensations of a perfect dessert (to quote one of the critics). He looked on edge, staring at him like he was ready to pounce - whether that was to kill or kiss, the angel couldn’t discern. He knew the demon loved to watch him enjoy his food, perhaps he was anticipating this as much as Aziraphale was. He gave his lover a final little smile and lifted a piece dripping with glaze to his lips. 

Two things happened as the cake caressed his tongue: The first being the cake gushing out the lemon glaze liquor as his tongue and soft palate met, exciting such a moan that would be improper for any place but the bedroom; The second was Crowley short-circuiting, not being able to take it any longer with his serpentine body he slithered down off his chair and under the table. Angel eyes dilated as the endorphins rushed through his system,letting his body be taken by the sensation. It took all his self-control not to pick up the plate and lick it clean. He was breathing raggedly, his self control slipping as he forwent the fork and picked the entire slice up by his hands, dripping sticky down his fingers not caring as the juice stained his coat. At that moment he was a junkie who was chasing his first high. He throated the entire cake. Juice, glaze, and liquor squirted, filling up his mouth and dribbling from the sides of his lips. 

Crowley was trying, he really was trying so hard not to say, fuck it, and take Aziraphale over the table right then and there in front of everyone. But then the angel just had to moan! That moan was almost like a betrayal. He only moaned like that for Crowley! It was sacred- it was not meant for cake! That moan snapped his self control. Usually reserved for their most intimate moments together, so the moan had quite an effect on the demon. He had to have Aziraphale, right now, it was just too much. He could not have that moan come out of that angel without them being intimately connected. So with a liquidity most spines lacked, he slid it under the table and in between his lover’s legs. He didn’t even try to be that discreet he just needed to have his angel. Haphazardly he wrested with Aziraphale’s trousers and sprung his already slightly aroused member. _That bastard,_ he thought, _I’ll kill whoever is making these desserts! No one else elicits these kind of noises from MY angel BUT ME!_

It wasn’t until Crowley had Aziraphale’s head in his mouth that the angel even noticed the demon was not seated across from him. He was too preoccupied licking the sugary syrup off his hands.

“What in all of creation are you doing?!” 

“There is no way you are making those sounds without one of us inside the other!” 

“Crowley this is a posh, and very crowded mind you, upscale restaurant not some . . some . . someplace that condones this kind of behavior!” 

“I can’t help myself angel, any more than you can stop licking that glaze off yourself. Fucking hell, you look uterly pornographic!” and with that Crowley shoved the table cloth back down just in time for waitstaff to come by with another platter of desserts. 

“Would you like to try another one of our sensational desserts?”

“Why yes, may I just have . . . .” Aziraphale was staring at the platter like it held the answers to the universe. As if he stared at it long enough, the Almighty herself would reveal the inner workings of the ineffable plan in dessert form. 

Right then Crowley decided he was tired of waiting for this stupid human to be gone before getting back to his treat . . . so he didn’t. He took all of the slightly more than flaccid penis into his mouth and started to lick at the balls below. 

“AhhhhhoooOOhh ummmmm, just ahhh leave it here!”

“Yes sir but which one?”

“The uuuuuhhh ALL OF IT!” Aziraphale tried and failed not to yell and bring attention to the table and the demon under it sucking enthusiastically to bring his cock to full mast. “Just ah all of it dear, just leave us - LEAVEIT - thank you!” 

The server did as they were instructed and briskly headed back to the kitchen, leaving Aziraphale alone with an obscene amount of sweet confections. 

In some part of Crowley was a question of why he was unable to control this need? But the rest of him was screaming ‘YES’ as he enthusiastically, (how do the Americans put it?) went to town on the angel’s cock. Feeling Aziraphale turn hard under the workings of his tongue, fueled a fire deep in the pit of the demon’s abdomen. He _needed_ to feel the length of him in his throat. Crowley worked the angel down, pulling and sucking until he could feel precum in his mouth. He tried to stay silent as he could but, as Aziraphale’s tip hit the back of his throat, he let out an uncontrollable moan. 

Up top, Aziraphale was also having a hard time keeping unbecoming sounds from escaping. Between the fervent fellatio and the titillating treats he was glutting on, the angel was drawing attention to himself with his bawdy noises. He had just swapped out an empty ramekin of passion fruit and mango sorbet topped with spicy papayas and coconut shavings for Crowley’s chocolate dessert. The Crémeux and curd were a match made in heaven. Aziraphale’s eyes were misty (not sure if it was the beauty of the bite, or the overstimulation between his mouth and cock - probably the latter). Then, as the chocolate foam crackled and popped in his mouth, he felt himself hit the back of Crowley’s throat, and all was lost. 

Spots blurred the angels vision and an “Oh good lord!” escaped his lips, startling the patrons sitting closest to him. At that moment Aziraphale didn’t care, an orgasm overtook his senses. 

_Yes, YES! Give it all to me, I must have all this cum!_ Was Crowley’s thought as Aziraphale was shooting down his throat. Some part of him rang in his ears that he wasn’t sounding like himself, but he really could care less. Then he felt a hard tap on his shoulder. 

“Crowley I, I think we had better leave. I rather made a scene and, ah, well I believe the manager is being called” 

The demon tidied up below and slunk back up to his seat. 

“Wow” was all he could come up with. The table was littered with plates and crumbs. Aziraphale looked like he had just had a war with his food. Rumpled,hazy-eyed, and messy with stains of berry and glaze all over his face and shirt. 

“I, well, I don't know what came over me! I just had to keep eating.”

“Had to?”

“Had to . . keep putting things in my mouth.”

Crowley banged his fist against the table “For Hell’s sake angel you CANT say that to me right now! I’m having a hard enough time trying not to climb over this table and ravage you right here!”

“Gentleman, I am going to have to ask you to finish up and leave this establishment. We promote professionalism and class here at Covét, and you are creating a scene. Please take care of your tab on your way out” 

The manager snuck up on them while they were arguing. _No human sneaks up on supernatural beings!_ Crowley thought, he was about to growl something when Aziraphale apologized profusely and hauled the demon out of his chair to leave. 

Feeling his angel so close spiked his ardor sending him almost to madness trying to keep his composure. His head was spinning, he was trying to find purchase from anything that wasn’t Aziraphale- he knew once he looked into those eyes he’d be lost and unable to control his need any longer. 

That’s when everything shifted. Over by the double doors leading to the kitchen, two staff members were pointing in their direction and whispering to a suited man. Well more accurately a man like figure, though not a man at all. This was no human, nor angel, or even demon. 

This was Famine 

Crowley locked eyes on him just as he saw them and went wide-eyed. Lips curling up into a snarl, Crowley spat out “Famine!” 

Aziraphale turned at the noise and spotted the horseman as well just as he turned on his heels And bolted back through the kitchen doors. Crowley and Aziraphale gave each other a look and bounded after him. 

Chasing him through the kitchen Crowley bellowed, “FAMINE?!” 

Aziraphale was right behind him, apologizing and trying to miracle away some of the chaos his partner was causing in his wake. Crowley had slapped a tray of desserts out of a servers hand. Aziraphale, miracled it back into place and helped himself to the chocolate mousse closest to him. 

Up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor with Persian rugs, oil paintings adorning the walls, and flowers in vases near each closed door. The horseman ran to the other end of the hallway and closed an ornately carved wooden double door in their faces. 

“Oh no you don’t!” and Crowley snapped his finger, making the door fly open and in they strode like a gust of wind. 

I thought we ended you back at the airstrip, I’ll make sure the job is done this time!

“You stay right there demon! It won’t make a difference, I’ll always be here. Did you think because those tiny creatures bested us, we were gone forever? Have people put down their arms? Are there no corporations pouring toxicity into the land? Has there’s stopped being children with hollow eyes and distended bellies wasting away from hunger? No! As long as wars are fought, fossil fuels reign, and people die The Horsemen will walk upon the Earth.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Oh just another one of my new ideas. Do you like the place? I see you’re finding the food irresistible.” Flashing a snide smile.

“I am quite confused why open a restaurant?” 

“Well after doing a bit of reflection since the whole antichrist debacle, I decided I was thinking too small. Too regional. So I concocted something; do you know it is smell that is the strongest of the 5 senses? It connects to the brain in so many interesting ways sending chemicals rushing through the body to elicit strong responses. Most humans don’t even realize it’s sent that drives these strong emotions”

Aziraphale is spooning the mousse into his mouth when he realizes and looks wide eyed Crowley. 

“The air! The, the bag of air they popped!” 

“Bingo”

“What the fuck was in it?”

“Oh for proprietary reasons I can’t divulge what exactly was in it but I will tell you, it heightens your desire. It’s targeted towards cravings, food cravings. Makes you hunger for more.”

“Don’t you have books about starving yourself skinny? Isn’t this counterproductive? Why make humans want to eat more?”

“Greed”

“Greed? But you’re Famine?”

“Yes but greed is the underlying mechanism behind each of us 

Greed for more land

Greed for more food

Greed for more power, money, control 

Greed is the catalyst that spurs wars, food hoarding, wasteful thinking 

Thus allowing us to manifest. And in this century greed is in ABUNDANCE!!”

He chortled as his mouth sprung to life with needle-like teeth. 

“Can’t you smell it?! The air is thick with it! No sweeter stench in existence”

“Heightens our cravings.” Aziraphale pondered as he stuffed his face with chocolate mousse. Talking through the thick whip, “This more than just heightened - it’s maddening! I don’t know how the humans downstairs aren’t ripping each other apart to get to the next course?!”

“Well unless you get doused with a concentrated sample there shouldn’t be anything you can’t control yourself it just, how shall we put it, lubricates the mind to let the senses overtake logic making it easier for those who would otherwise stop themselves when they’re full to keep going.”

“Yes well I rather CANNOT stop myself. I HAVE to keep going” 

“It could work differently for angels and demons. Not like I could test this on beings of power. It must, seeing how it’s affecting you two. You look like you’re barely holding it together.”

“Fuck, fuck fuck FUCK!!” Crowley couldn’t take it anymore and started rutting up against Aziraphale’s hip much to his embarrassment and the angel’s horror 

“Crowley!”

“Don’t you get it angel? It’s about what we crave - I don’t give a shit about food! The only thing I desire is”

“Me”

“You”

“Oh fuck”

Aziraphale brings their foreheads together, gazing into his eyes before turning to the Horseman “Please don’t take this the wrong way dear; So how do we stop it?”

“Stop it?” He laughs his black hollow eyes and “There is no antidote! This is not a poison it’s a response from your body by the sent. You must ride this wave for however long it takes!”

“However long it takes?!” Crowley growled, “And how long are going to BE like thisss?”

“For humans the effects wear off throughout the course of the meal, they are usually sated once they indulge themselves on a few desserts. But it looks like the effects on beings of your natures are amplified so I can’t really say, maybe a day - maybe a week.”

“A WEEK?!”

“Like I said, I don’t know! It’s whenever you’ve completely satisfied yourselves. Since you are both immortal beings with wider boundaries of reality than humans, it could take longer to be sated.”

“You’re FUCKING LUCKY I LOVE THIS ANGEL MORE THAN ANYTHING, ‘CAUSE RIGHT NOW I’M CRAVING REVENGE!”

Famine just laughed, “Good luck, you’ll more likely discorporate before you’ve satiated yourselves. I’ll have to remember this for when we come across anymore less than cooperative occult forces”

“I am ETHEREAL!” Aziraphale said as Crowley drug him out the door fuming. His steps leaving burn marks in the lush carpet. As he passed down the hallway, each section he stomped through started to sizzle. Paint chipped and crackled, plants withered, and door knobs to other rooms turned orange with a scalding warning to stay put if you valued your life. 

Aziraphale was just about to snap them home when Crowley grabbed his wrist and pinned him against the nearest wall

“No! Not yet, we WILL have retribution from this lowly apparition!”

Crowley wasn't thinking straight he had the angel’s body pinned against him and that all but melted away any semblance of logical thought. He ground himself against that supple flesh, both of them moaning. Aziraphale could make out his eyes through the shades; those eyes were full blown yellow slits, predatorial and what blazed through them was all carnal base need -the need to devour. 

Crowley dove into his angel, pressing his whole body onto him and attacking his mouth with his own. The kiss was almost violent, with all of the craving finally beginning to release. _Fuck,_ he needed Aziraphale every which way and couldn’t decide what first. 

When Aziraphale wrapped a leg around his hip, _oh Satan,_ he rutted into it with new vigor. He was so hard it hurt (especially in already tight pants). It became too much, it was like the biggest tease when the carrot is right in your hand all you need to do is bite. Crowley hoisted Aziraphale up on his hips and crashed through the nearest door, hoping it was unoccupied. 

Thank _Someone_ no one was inside, just a wall of books and a heavy desk with a laptop, and assorted desk bric-a-brac on top. Crowley flung the laptop across the room.

“Really Crowley? That could’ve had someone’s family photos?!” 

Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped his finger to miracle the laptop whole again. He was clearing the rest of the desk with his arms when Aziraphale put a strong hand down to halt him. He snatched a bowl full of Maltesers about to fall. 

“Alright carry on.” 

Crowley gave him _that_ look

With a fling, anything left on the table now littered the floor. Aziraphale was hoisted up on it and set his candies down to help Crowley with his trousers- lord knew in this state Crowley would only ruin them. He was being manhandled into position. He was rather used to this, at the beginning of their tryst Crowley would get so worked up at times he would ravage Aziraphale as soon as they were behind lock and key - it was quite endearing. Aziraphale smiled as he popped the chocolate ball into his mouth. 

“What are you so pleased about, I’m about to go mad and you’re looking smug?”

“This just takes me back - to Paris . . San Francisco . . . Okinawa.”

“Mmmmmm Kinbaku you had to bring up Okinawa didn’t you, naughty little angel” Crowley hissed.

_For FUCKSKAKE!_ Crowley yelled internally

_He’s trying to discorporate me! Looking at me with those big stupid doughy blue eyes, that fucking little hedonistic smile, all while playing with those malt balls in his mouth! That’s IT!_

“That’s it!” 

Crowley shoved Aziraphale off the desk, instead bending him over it and slammed the bowl of sweets down in front of his face. 

“Ah, Oh thank y—“ 

Aziraphale gasped at the feeling. All at once his arse felt slick and his hole gaped - Crowley had just miracled his hole open and lubed! 

_“Crowley?!”_

He just laughed, “That’s what you get for bringing up Okinawa while I’m going _fucking_ mad for you over here.” With that he plunged his rock hard cock into Aziraphale’s ready hole.

“Auuuuuuuhhh YESssssss” he groaned. It was the same sound a junkie would make after finally getting to shoot up. This was what he needed to make the crushing want go away. He pounded into his angel’s supple ass. Nothing felt as good as when they were connected. When he was deep inside, fully seated, damn the world! This was where he belonged. 

Crowley’s hand curled into a fist around Aziraphale’s hair pulling enough to arch his back so perfectly. His other hand had a death grip on the angel’s soft side as he fucked him rough. Each slap of hip meeting cheek elicited a breathy “oh, oh, oh” from his angel. 

Aziraphale was soaking it in. Crowley hadn’t ravaged him like this in a year or more! Of course they had stupendous sex, but Crowley had let up on his roughness somewhat and gone for a more . . . passionate approach lately. He always made sure Aziraphale was taken care of first (or at the same time) and he loved it best when he could see his face, so this position hadn’t been used in months. The angel always loved their physical acts of love, but sometimes it was nice to just be thrown around and taken (what’s the colorful language they use today? Ah yes- dicked down). 

Every thrust was hitting his prostate now, sending jolts of pleasure shooting through him. All the while though, he had to keep shoving chocolate into his mouth to relieve the itch in his brain. Just as he had popped another passed his lips, Crowley reached around to grab Aziraphale’s hard cock as he thrust again. 

“AhOh Crowley, yes!”

“Mng, angel you like it like this don’t you? You like it when I fuck you rough. Just bend you over and take what’s mine!”

“Yes, YES dearest slake yourself on me!” 

Crowley does. He savagely takes his pleasure from Aziraphale. He’s trying to hold out but with this ardor he won’t be able to last much longer at this pace. 

“Come with me Aziraphale, I’m so close” working Aziraphale with his hand in time to the thrusts. 

“Yes, my love! Do it! Fill me deep with cum!” 

_Oh FUCK_ Crowley can’t believe what he just heard come from the angel’s mouth! It sends him over the edge, and he’s filling Aziraphale deep with cum, just as he said to. Feeling his hole gush with a familiar wetness sends him into climax as well, shooting all over his chest and the side of the desk. 

They just collapse and pant for a while. 

Aziraphale’s the first to stir looking around for the bowl of Maltesers, finding it empty, he harrumphs. Crowley focuses from his stupor and gingerly pulls out, trying not to drip his seed everywhere. Aziraphale looks over as cum drips from his arse. With a sigh, he snaps his finger and they are both fully clothed, dry, and the desk paraphernalia is back where it was, sans malt balls. 

“Well, I hope that will get us home, at least. I don’t know about you but I am still feeling the effects of . . . whatever it is he did to us. I’d rather like something savory now.” 

“Yesss, it’s still with me, just appeased for the moment. Which is just what I needed, thank you my love. I think I have a plan.” Crowley flashed his most devilish grin “To the kitchen!” 

“Oh, music to my ears!” 

  
  


In the kitchen Crowley left Aziraphale to gorge himself on lamb shank and pastries. He was looking for something specific. Where were they filling the bags of air? Nothing in the main kitchen area, probably a precaution in case one popped to expose as little as possible to the staff. Then he saw a server exit a door in the far corner with four air bags. 

_Bingo_

He walked into the small room - closet really - finding two staff members with masked faces. They turned with inquisitive eyes. 

“Uh, health inspector!” Crowley replied pulling a badge around his neck from nowhere. 

The two looked at one another panicking. 

“S’all right, I just need to inspect the room . . . alone!” 

Muttering apologies, they left, leaving Crowley to get down to business. He quickly figured out the mechanism that filled air into the bag and how to adjust the amount of scent. He cranked it up as high as it would go, and inflated a bag with a super concentrated dose of the chemicals that were now driving him and Aziraphale mad. 

Throwing the door open, he dismissed the questioning staff. 

“Carry on.”

He marched through the bustling kitchen, leaving trip hazards and spills in his wake. When he found his angel quarreling with the sous chef, he grabbed Aziraphale by the arm and whisked him away from the argument.

“Come on angel, I need to deliver a gift before we leave.”

“Crowley is that. . .?”

And suddenly they were back inside Famine’s luxe den. He was standing beside his desk on the phone, his back to the door. 

Crowley made a b-line for him.

“No I’m telling you they were here! . . . Well I don’t think they will be an issue next time . . . I doubt they’ll make it the way they loo-“

Crowley wheeled him around to face them. Famine dropped the phone in surprise. 

“Let’s see how this works on Horsemen?”

_Pop_

Aziraphale was there just in time to throw his kerchief over Crowley’s nose and mouth, right as he popped the bag in Famine’s face. 

“GRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!” the Horseman screamed. Balking he fell back over his desk. Crowley and Aziraphale exchange glances, they were buzzing again with their cravings. Crowley thinks of something in a pinch and stocks two of his fingers in Aziraphale’s mouth. 

“Mmm, kank ooo gear” Aziraphale tries to tell him through his fingers. 

“What did you say before about concentrated doses? Well I guess you’ll find out soon enough - _how’s it treating you deary?”_ Crowley taunts in a peculiar voice. 

The Horseman emerged from behind his desk, eyes black, teeth daggers, oozing black filth from his every orifice. He rips the solid wood desk to kindling. The sounds coming from the being could never be mistaken for human. Famine rounds up on the boys, black eyes somehow raging. 

Crowley, who’s been teasing his fingers in and out of his angel’s mouth, drops his hand and grabs a desk piece to knock out the approaching attacker. 

“I do believe it’s time to take our leave!” 

Crowley rears back to fend off the crazed entity. He strikes at the Horseman’s face, but Famine catches the makeshift bludgeon in his teeth and bites through. The look of realization on Famine’s face was priceless. It was like something clicked and all of a sudden he was trying to devour the desk pieces! Desk, rug, an original Van Gogh, they all were fodder to be devoured. Crowley was rather disappointed for the Van Gogh. 

“Yeah, your right, this place has a rat issue.” And with that they turned on their heels and strode out victorious, locking the hysterical horseman in to eat through his office and hopefully keeping the humans safe. 

With a snap they were back at the Bentley. 

For a moment the sweet feeling of revenge sated his uncontrollable craving for his angel. That was quickly being washed away by another wave of want.

“I do wish we were able to pick up a few more delectables as we made our exit. I need something Crowley, something sweet and salty! I know the bookshop is close but we have to stop somewhere, my whole body is aching for more!”

“Mine is too Angel, just get in I have an idea.” 

As Crowley was speeding off he snapped his finger and suddenly his pants were gone and member exposed. A very flustered angel noticed that crowley’s cock was covered in what looked like whipped cream.

“There, sweet and salty. Now you’d better put your mouth on this before a drop ruins this pristine upholstery!”

Normally Aziraphale would protest to road head as Crowley was speeding more than his usual 90 miles an hour on congested streets of London, but he wasn’t in his right mind anymore than Crowley was for miracling food inside the Bentley! Aziraphale had made that mistake one time - It was the closest to a break up that had transpired since that ineffable day in Tadfield.

“Well I’m no exhibitionist but I must return the favor.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. 

He inhaled sharply as Aziraphale went along licking up and down his shaft, treating his dick like a lolli. 

“Oh, yessss!” Crowley hissed, “That’s it, damn that tongue of yours!”

“Mmmh, brilliant! Brilliant idea my love! The best simply!” Aziraphale boasted in between bobbing up and down Crowley’s long member. He loved Crowley - everything about him really, even the parts that infuriated him - he especially loved his substantial cock. More pointedly he loved the way his cock filled his mouth so completely. He had licked most of the whipped cream off but his oral fixation was sated with the dick in his mouth. 

Aziraphale was sucking hard on his head when Crowley screeched the Bentley to a stop. 

“We are here, don’t you dare take that mouth off of me.”

Crowley miracled them into their flat above the bookshop. He landed them on the couch so as to keep their same positions. 

Aziraphale noticed the change of scenery with approval and took the demon fully past his mouth into his throat. 

“Gorrr, hhhhhhaaaaaaa! Bloody hell that’s amazing” Crowley exclaimed. 

“NMmmm” was all Aziraphale could get out but those vibrations drove Crowley to his breaking point. He tore Aziraphale off of him, groaning as the craving and sudden loss of warmth

crashed into him. 

“Up! On your knees, I need to fuck your face properly.”

“May I suggest the bedroom then dear?” 

They ran, discarding their clothes with earnest. 

Once in the bedroom Crowley has just enough wherewithal to throw a pillow on the floor for his angel before grabbing his white curls and plunging his cock down his partner’s throat. 

“Fuuuuck yesss, take my cock, take all of it!” the demon took his pleasure eagerly from his angel’s lips. 

Aziraphale gave over to the sensation. From practice he knows the important part of a successful hard face fucking is to relax (but not to much) and let his Crowley do the work. He entered what one of his erotic books called _subspace,_ feeling almost at peace as his mouth was being used. 

Crowley picked up the pace, signaling that he was getting close. Each thrust was brutal but he knew his angel loved it; Loved getting his face fucked while finding that meditative state; Loved being used for the demon’s pleasure. 

Crowley was close, so close. The face looking up at him was leaking tears, so fucked out. He wanted to mark this face as his! 

At the last second Crowley pulled out and showered Aziraphale’s face with cum. The angel didn’t skip a beat, “Yes Crowley! Let me have it, all of your seed on my face!” 

Feeling the weight of his own craving, Aziraphale started cleaning his face with his tongue, helping to lap up excess cum with a finger. 

Without pause to drink in the rapture that had resulted in the angel looking completely debatched, glistening with a face full of cum, Crowley began to change. As he did, he leaned down to whisper “Your turn” then plunged his tongue down Aziraphale’s throat and licked the excess of himself out of his mouth. 

When they detached, Crowley’s ginger hair was now flowing passed his shoulders, falling deliciously around two smaller pert breasts. His lanky torso had slightly more of a curve to the hips. Between those hips the eyes followed down along a patch of red hair that ended above a pussy already dripping wet with arousal. 

Needless to say the angel was speechless. 

“What?” Crowley purred “did I take your voice with my cum?” Her face smeared with her own seed from the voracious kiss moments ago.

Aziraphale tried to speak but found that Crowley must have stolen his voice, only gaping fish-like noises were coming out of him. 

Crowley was loving this like the devil she was. She snapped her fingers and a three tiered Sundae appeared, chocolate syrup gushing down the sides with a single cherry on top.

“Would you like a taste?” 

Aziraphale wasn’t sure which dripping thing she was talking about, either way he didn’t care. He nodded enthusiastically. Crowley plucked the cherry and went about cleaning it of chocolate with her tongue - that sinful tongue. Then she slunk over to the angel, holding the stem between her teeth as an offering to bite. Aziraphale tried to match his seducer, grabbing the cherry off the stem with his teeth. But Crowley was the original seducer, the originator of sin, long ago in The Garden - the angel didn’t have a chance against the wiley serpent. Crowley was staring at him like he was the dessert (which looking back on it, was entirely true since apparently he was all Crowley craved heaven help him). Gorgeous golden slitted eyes never blinked as she started to do very weird things with her tongue. Then the magic trick was revealed! The demon opened her mouth to present, not just a knot in the cherry stem, but a complete bow (That cheeky bastard)! 

She looked entirely too pleased with herself. And why wouldn’t she be? Her angel lover was rock hard, more than ready to take her, and she was just getting started. Though the craving was still oppressive upon her, she didn’t want to only take care of her want, Aziraphale was heavy with his own need to consume. Crowley held the overflowing sundae and let it drip chocolate onto her chest. At last he lunged at her, attacking her breasts with his tongue. He tried to lap up all the chocolate but more spilt out at she adjusted so she was directly over his dick. She held it there for how long neither could tell, her goal was to tease herself until she couldn’t stand it anymore. Her pussy lips played along his tip, driving both of them mad. Her cunt wasn’t just dripping now, it was like a flow of wetness that travels down his shaft and unmade his civil self. He tried to fuck up into her but she held him back. 

“That’s not how you act when someone brings you a treat.”

“My dear girl you are the treat, and I’d very much like to enjoy it now.”

Crowley laughed and spilled most of the sundae’s overflow onto her wanton form. A fair amount made its way down her torso to drip onto Aziraphale who gasped at the contrast of sudden coldness around his member. Once the glass was safe on the nightstand she ate him with her eyes heavy with need. Raised as far up as she could on her knees and guided the angel’s head low to lick from her navel, up the valley, to her peaks. 

Her cunt was throbbing, contracting around nothing. The imposing need paired with the craving concoction still surging through her system finally became too painful to bare. That was all she was waiting for, her body to force her to take his girthy cock all at once. 

And that’s what she did. 

The moan that broke from both of their lips was the most lewd sound, it would’ve made Madam Tracy blush. 

It was a good thing she was so wet. With all the cuckolding, she was so tight it was hard to take him all at once. Enveloping him, he pressed so exquisitely against her velvety walls, his cock filling her so well. Crowley had always felt like he fit her cunny perfectly, but tonight brought her upon insertion. The climax tearing through her with a spasm as soon as she felt Aziraphale’s tip graze her cervix. 

The angel was in awe, watching his beautiful demon take her pleasure from him so well. 

Once the crest of the orgasm receded she was able to appreciate that he was seated completely inside her. Crowley laughed, genuinely joyous. She had a wicked idea. She laid back, adjusting to insure the cock never lessened it’s current depth inside of her. She took the last two scoops of ice cream left in the sundae glass and planted one each atop her already covered tits. She gasped at the cold that instantly erected her nipples to a new hardness.

That was all it took, Aziraphale’s control failed. He dove into her titties, licking, biting, eating while driving hard into her pussy. 

  
  


Oh fuck yes! This was bliss; Getting pounded by her angel while he lapped at her tits. 

He sucked hard on her right breast, biting just this side of too hard. She hissed a sharp intake of air which produced the most wonderful effect of her clenching around his member. This drove him mad. He fucked her voraciously, even rougher than before. He pressed a hand firmly on her abdomen, feeling how his cock was making her insides shift around him to accommodate.

“Oh my Crowley, you take me so well! You take the control out of me and I can’t stop myself. You feel on my cock, how cake feels on my tongue.”

“Ngk, angel will everything turn to food tonight? Even me?” Crowley chuckled in between ragged breath. 

“Oh my darling you ARE my food. You are the sustenance I need to survive.”

“Now which one of us is craving the other more?”

“I AM” he said, accentuating each word with a brutal thrust “ME. ME! You’re MINE!”

“Yes angel, I am yours! Yours to fuck, yours to play with, yours to consume!”

His pace was savage, his thrusts were fierce, his eyes were raging. 

“Yes angel, ANGEL, oh, OH ANG-” Crowley came tightening around the cock buried in her. Aziraphale was a breath behind, coming, filling his demon’s pussy. 

Breathing raggedly into each other’s necks, they came down. Back into focus, back to the bed underneath them, the nightstand to the right, the roof above, and floor below. For a few blissful moments they thought they had finally blissed out the ardor. But like the tide rolling in their cravings came back, hard. Waves crashing against chalk cliffs, taking parts of themselves with it out to be lost in the tumultuous sea’s demand for more. 

“Oh God in heaven, he was right, we're going to discorporate before these desires are slaked!” Aziraphale almost sobbed into Crowley’s bosom. 

“Stay with me angel, We’ve gotten through worse will get through this.”

“Remember what he said, we are ‘immortal beings with wider boundaries of reality than humans.’”

Crowley careened up tossing his lover to the side. 

“We’ve got to get creative here. Ok damn it, think! . . . How about this?”

In a blink he was back to male presenting. Positioned on all fours, Crowley back strained to keep rigid, in a row down his spine were intricate rolls of sushi. Aziraphale noticed at once where those sushi rolls must have come from.

“Oh Crowley” the angel beamed.

“What, you don’t like _Nantaimori?”_ smirked the demon.

“This can’t be from _Heihachi Jaya?”_

“You know it is angel. Right off the banks of the _Takano_.”

“I had been dining there since . . . ?”

“1603.”

“Right! We were watching the Tokugawa. Oh how I love Kyoto. But I thought the tea house had closed?”

“It did. I whipped this up from memory - now will you get over here and dive in?” Crowley teased, wiggling his arse.

Aziraphale didn’t waste and time and popped a piece into his mouth as he miracled lube onto his fingers. 

_Lord Almighty! This was perfect! This was what he needed._ The sushi that hadn’t been tasted in decades brought him such gorgeous memories:

 _Misty hillsides; Crisp mornings with the scent of fresh fish in the air; Cherry blossoms falling like rain, a few getting caught in Crowley’s flowing hair._

“Mmm, beautiful” Aziraphale muttered, lost in the dream 

“Really angel, what do you think I am a school girl in need of praise?”

That snapped the angel back to the present. 

_Hmmm,_ he doesn’t remember working Crowley open or entering him, but he must have since he came to with his hard cock battering the demon’s ass. 

“Oh my! Sorry dearest, you were just so beautiful with those cherry blossoms caught in your hair” 

Laughing, the demon took Aziraphale off guard and flipped them so Crowley was seated on his angel’s dick. 

“Oh you mean like this?” Crowley caressed his fiery locks (still long from his fem look), and pink and white petals adorned his hair once more. The cherry blossoms flowing as he bounced up and down, fucking himself on the rock hard member. 

“Crowley you are a work of art.” Aziraphale beamed as he basked in the glow of his former adversary turned lover taking control once again. 

Panting, Crowley kept a grueling pace. I normally loved taking Aziraphale deep in his arse slow and let the angel lose control bit by bit till he ground into him like a feral beast, but he couldn’t wait. The craving was a churning ocean inside him. All he could do was try and ride out the storm inside his mind the best he could. 

Aziraphale’s cock was hitting at the perfect angle to graze over the bundle of nerves inside him, building his climax with each grind. Maybe with a hard enough climax he could finally slake the want and concentrate on helping his angel get through his. 

_Bigger climax ey?_ That’s when Crowley had his ‘Uh-huh moment’! 

“Aziraphale, I’m going to try something. Perhaps we need a bit more out of the realms of reality for this to work. To find our satiation.”

“Anything my wiley serpent.” 

Crowley touched his fingers to his perineum and parts began to shift. His balls traveled up just enough to accommodate the pussy he had sprouted. 

“Oh my!” 

“Touch me my angel. Put you hands on me, in me! I need more of you - please” 

Of course my love, but . . could you . . Whip up something else for me? Something from our past of some sort - I do believe that is working. 

Crowley thought about it for a handful of seconds and then- “Ah! I’ve got it! Of course, can’t believe it took me this long.”

With a flourish of his left hand, a scrumptious plate of crepes appeared. While the demon miracled a fork, Aziraphale started to play with the newly formed clit. 

A few moments later you could hear a moan from both of them, each for very separate reasons. 

Aziraphale knew these crepes weren’t from this current century. He would always vividly 

Remember how his crepes tasted the day Crowley saved him from execution. Simply divine with a sweet hollandaise sauce and Lingonberry compote. 

Crowley was grinding onto his angel while he fed him the crepes. Aziraphale’s fingers teased along his pussy lips, his thumb rubbing Crowley’s clit. Then two fingers plunged into him at once. 

“Fuuuck yesssss”

“Mmmmm Paris . . . The Reign of Terror . . . Those chains! Oh Crowley how I used to imagine the things you could do to me in those chains. I would have to comply if I wanted aid.” 

“Ngk, if I had known I would have made some demands,” Crowley smirked, “I have one now, please stroke me angel. Coax the pleasure out of me while you’re fat cock is buried so deep in my ass!” 

Aziraphale removed his fingers from the demon’s cunt and used the sweet juices to slick his hand up before returning the fingers back inside him. As he stroked Crowley's long cock, he added a third finger, playing with his velvety walls eliciting debatched sounds from his lover. 

“Oh my fucking Satan, angel! I’m back in the stars!”

Having his cock and clit stroked at the same time was fracturing any logical thought, making it impossible to form words except “ah, ah, OH!” Then adding his pussy and asshole being fucked- it shattered his world. His whole body was funneled down to the nerve endings in between his navel and knees. 

“Ah, UHOOH!” 

\- Aziraphale had added a fourth finger, using his pussy like a mitten, his thumb pressing firmly on his clit, wiggling it from side to side. 

The sensations were almost too much, driving Crowley half mad with overstimulation to his brain. At the same time it was so incredibly hot to be taken so fully. With every twitch, pull and drag Crowley was racing towards a massive orgasm. 

Just as the angel was concentrating his stroking to the tip, he adjusted his hips, rolling his own head right onto Crowley’s prostate. The demon screamed an inhuman cry of pleasure (later they would hear quandaries about said sound from neighbors who thought a beast might have escaped the zoo). Grinding his ass and pussy into Aziraphale, the orgasm overtook him, shooting cum all over them both, his pussy soaking the angel’s hand. 

Crowley collapsed in a heap over Aziraphale. Breathing raggedly, he tried to compass himself so his wouldn’t hyperventilate. Next to him Aziraphale was licking the crepe plate. 

“Crowley make more things like this! More things with us in them. I feel like I’m spiraling down! Don't stop, just fuck me and feed me my darling!”

No finer words were ever uttered by an angel

Crowley produced a plate of oysters to start. They came straight from Rome, as close to the first time they went out for oysters as he could manage. 

“Awww, our first date! The first time we drank and consumed merrily, just enjoying each other’s company.” 

If the angel’s eyes could have turned into hearts they would have. 

He slurped the shells obscenely 

Sometimes Crowley wondered how he could have fallen so hard for this ridiculous, dewy eyed, oblivious, soft, devine, fascinating angel. But there is was wasn’t it? At first it was sheer fascination, a top that wall so long ago. Then it was all of the above, all at once slapping him in the face - he was a goner right from the start. 

_Aaaand now it’s back. Will I ever get enough to satisfy me? No. . . So we are doomed. Fuck._

Crowley groaned in frustration. 

“What can I do for you my love?” Aziraphale asked, trying to soothe his partner as he slurped the last oyster. 

“You are perfect angel, really that was definitely beyond the boundaries of normal reality. It’s just this blasted craving non-sense.”

“You are taking care of me so well my dear boy, let me help take care of you. How would you like me? Ah, how about another stretch of reality!”

With that, Aziraphale made a female effort in the same place as Crowley’s, keeping his cock as well. 

“You’ve fed me so well, now fuck me you fiend!”

Crowley slithered back between his angel’s legs. After contemplating where to start he dipped his head down to lick at Aziraphale’s new pussy. 

“Mmmm now this, I will always desire to eat.”

He starts to eat out his angel in earnest. Aziraphale doesn’t present female nearly as often as Crowley does, but every time it’s a treat for them both. 

“Mmm you taste so sweet angel. Would you like to know just how sweet you are?”

Crowley crawled up and plunged his tongue into his angel’s mouth, giving him a sloppy kiss.

Aziraphale lapped up this new taste, the taste of him. It was different than his seed. Crowley was right, it was so sweet! He licked the sweetness off of Crowley’s face abandoning all propriety, not caring how ridiculous he must look lapping at his lover’s cheeks. 

Crowley started fingering the angel’s pussy while they kissed sloppily. 

“Nnngaaa” was all Aziraphale could get out. Crowley’s lips met his again for a heady kiss. 

The demon was having trouble going at a civil pace, he needed to sink into Aziraphale as far as he could go. He had four fingers in his angel’s cunt, all the while enthusiastically rubbing the clit above. 

“Angel I need more of you. I must be immersed if I ever have a chance of slaking this need.”

“Crowley I told you my love, gorge yourself on me. I can’t take it, I promise.”

That was all the permission Crowley needed.

“Oh angel, you can take it. I’ll show you how you can take it.” 

The demon moved back down to concentrate on the wet cunt dripping around his hand. He paused playing with his clit to wet his thumb on his slick walls. He slowly (well as slow as he could go right now which was questionable) opened him up to take something bigger. His long spindly digits rocked in and out of him. 

As gently as he could manage he eased most of his hand into Aziraphale. He was up to the last row of knuckles when he paused. 

“You are doing so well my sweet angel. How are you feeling” making sure he isn’t going too far. 

“Uh, good, intense bbbbut good!” 

Aziraphale’s pussy is stretched to the max with Crowley’s hand almost fully inserted. He slowly pushed further inside. 

All at once Aziraphale didn’t know if Crowley’s hand is too big for him. 

“Aeeeahh!” Is all he gets out, panting. 

“Breath angel, you are doing so well, almost there. Your pussy is made to take my hand, I know it can my love!” And with that, Crowley pushes passed the last parts of the stretched pussy lips. 

“Aah! Ooooooh!” 

“Ooooooh yesss! Ahh, wow! You did it, you took my whole hand. Fuck angel you are so hot, so amazing! Breathtaking!” 

Aziraphale felt his pussy feel full in such a different way, his insides were buzzing. Then Crowley started moving his hand. 

_Oh God in Heaven!_

“Yes, oh yes Crowley, FUCK!”

_Oh fuck he said it,_ Crowley thought. Crowley had never heard the angel use so much profanity in one night - it aroused him to a new level. He was making small thrusts, he could hardly believe he’s fisting his angel right now. He started to wiggle his fingers and caress his inner walls, driving incredible noises from his angel. He could tell the angel was headed toward a delicious orgasm. As he was spreading his digits buried deep enough to just barely graze the cervix, Aziraphale came fiercely. The walls holding Crowley inside contracted squeezing his hand wonderfully. The angel’s cock shooting cum all over without even being touched. 

“Glorious angel, that was truly glorious! Wow that was on another level of erotic!” 

After a moment Crowley starts to inch his hand out. 

“NO! No not yet, take my other hole but don’t leaving gapped and unfilled. I’m so beautifully full.”

“Ngk, fuck that mouth of yours. You are absolutely filthy.”

He claims that filthy mouth with his own. 

He knows they are both exhausted. He is aching, Aziraphale is fucked out, but their cravings still loom heavy behind their eyes.. 

  
  


Crowley plays with his angel’s rosebud for a moment. It’s so slick from his cunt dripping down wetness. He’s still open enough from earlier. He lines himself up and pushes back into Aziraphale’s hole. 

They both scream. Aziraphale feels so full he doesn’t know if he can take it for a moment, but he adjusts and enters a state of half consciousness. The craving is still a buzz, but it’s almost sated, he thinks. The waves more like shallow waters than raging ocean currents. 

Crowley’s body is having a hard time processing how much of him is finally wrapped inside his love. He waits for Aziraphale to adjust to accommodate more entering him. He starts to move slowly, rolling his hips a little to test things out. _Oh my fucking fuck!_ Crowley can feel himself inside his angel’s ass with his hand inserted. 

He adjusts so he can lightly press his palm into the velvet wall and feel his cock move through Aziraphale’s insides. 

_Sweet Garden of Eden! This is other dimensional, outside reality’s boundaries sex! I think this might work._

Crowley gathers up all the strength he has left. He needs to think of something, something that will satisfy his angel’s craving not just his own.

_‘Crowley make more things like this! More things with us in them.’_ He remember Aziraphale tell him.

_Ahhhh, something like us._

Crowley gets a mischievous smile behind his eyes. He concentrates and thinks back to the Garden. 

_This had better work, I don’t know if I have it in me for another miracle_

Crowley motions for Aziraphale to look to his right. Next to them is a huge perfect slice of cake. 

“It’s angel and devils food swirled together in a decadent marbled cake. 

“Oh Crowley, it’s us! It’s us!”

“Yes angel, the middle is a pomegranate filling. Caramelized apples are the topping - both fruits that came from the Garden.”

Crowley was pretty proud of himself. 

Aziraphale stared up at him beaming. 

Crowley held up a perfect bite. Another orgasm tore through the angel as the cake, being fed to him, hit his tongue. 

They started moving together Aziraphale meeting the demon’s thrusts. Crowley felt his angel’s throbbing member against his abdomen. He started to pump it, ripping a cry from his lover. Reality became hazy and lines askew. His snake form started to eek out here and there, scales popping out in tufts along his skin. His eyes had gone full reptilian ages ago as well as his tongue. Trying to hold it together and conquer this battle of chemicals, the demon plunged deep into his desire, into the one thing he couldn’t ever get enough of.

“Aziraphale, Aziraphale” Crowley began chanting like a mantra.

So full of all his favorite things! Full to the brim! Honestly, Aziraphale couldn’t fathom how he could take any more- he was stretched and stuffed. Stuffed by all the decadent food and stretched by Crowley’s hand deep in his pussy while his hole was stretched by the demon’s cock buried to the hilt in his arse. All of Crowley shoved so deep in him, stuffing his already full corporal form. Wrapping his legs around his demon’s lanky middle, he tried to help Crowley find absolution from his ardor. Driving his body with fervor upon the demon, he impaled himself on the cock and hand stuffed into him, not listening to his body screaming at him to let up. 

He had to help Crowley, he couldn’t lose him after all they’ve been through together - especially to this! He began to worry as he saw the demon straining to keep in focus. Scales began to sprout forth from under his skin. His cheek bones started to shift into a more angular shape. He was losing him!

“Stay with me Crowley! My Love, my lovely demon. So clever, so creative, look at me love! Stay with me! Focus on my voice”

“Grrrrah!! I’m trying to but my, my serpent form is trying to break through. I’m usually strong enough to control it but . . .”

“Crowley it’s alright my wiley serpent, show me your scales! I love you in any form!”

“Angel . . NNNNggggggrrrr . . . you don’t understand . . . snake anatomy, it’s . . . oh GOD!”

Crowley was trying to explain why letting out his serpentine features wasn’t a good idea, when he lost it. He lost his grip on what he was so desperately trying to keep outside of reality. 

All of a sudden, Aziraphale felt something else in between is arse cheeks. He released a death grip on Crowley’s shoulder to feel what was there. It felt like . . . another cock!

“Crowley?”

Shyly, almost embarrassed, “That’s what I was trying to tell you angel, snake anatomy is different . . . I . . . I couldn’t hold it back any longer.”

Aziraphale made Crowley meet his eyes, “I love you. I love ALL of you my wiley serpent.” With that he started to stroke the second cock. 

Crowley saw stars. 

“Oh my angel!” He reared back and started writhing. Crowley reached over to their cake and plucked an apple piece, bringing it to his mouth and feeding it to Aziraphale with a deep tender kiss. 

Aziraphale moaned in ecstasy. Which made Crowley start to fuck feverntly again. Each thrust wringing obscene sounds from the both of them. Driving closer and closer to their ultimate climax. They were getting close, Crowley could feel the angels insides envelope around him clenching in little tremors, like earthquakes before an eruption. Aziraphale was stroking him zealously, taking him so deep, what had he ever done to deserve such trust and devotion? 

They poured into each other’s eyes. Probing the walls of their corporeal forms with their essences. They had only done this twice; Once, the night after the long bus ride home, when they came up with their clever plan to thwart their head offices; and once again two return back to their original bodies after Heaven and Hell’s trials. Unfocusing on their individual forms, they began to flow through each other like one entity. Crowley could feel what Aziraphale’s senses, understand how loaded his was. Overflowing with love, teeming with pleasure, bursting with all that which is Crowley. Gorged on the lavish food that was also a symbol of their love - Crowley realized. He took it, took all of it and wrapped around that feeling, basking in the warmth that was their love finally satiated. 

With their bodies and essences intertwined, Aziraphale registered the vastness of Crowley’s want. In that moment he sensed how cavernous was the demon’s love. Aziraphale could pour all of his love into that space for eternity and never fill it. He understands the demon’s wantonness. The need to keep coming back for more to be filled. Aziraphale realized his demon will never feel completely filled, for his love is another universe. In that moment, in dawns on Aziraphale that he must take that cavernous love and bring it into himself if he will ever be able to satiate Crowley. 

He takes, and takes and takes it to fill with his own feelings of repletion. _Oh God will I be enough?_ Aziraphale anguishes as he loses grip on himself. He’s being overtaken by the chasmal sensation, feeling as though he was silly to think his abounding fullness could satisfy it. 

“Crowley! Give me more of you! I need more of you, HURRY!”

Crowley balks at the request for a moment but the strangest look from the angel catapults him into action. He lines up his second cock and tries to push past Aziraphale’s entrance. Tight, it’s so tight, at first he doesn’t think it will work or that in doing so will injure his lover, but the look of vertigo in his eyes keeps him on task. Summoning more lub he coat the second cock and forces it to breach Aziraphale’s hole. Spreading his inner walls, feeling them vibrate with ache to accommodate such girth Crowley sinks his two cocks fully. Driving down so intensely it tares the climax from both of them.

“AANNGGEELL!”

Distantly Aziraphale can feel both of Crowley cocks shoot loads of cum so deep into his ass. Some gushes out of him in lewd squelches as Crowley fucks through his orgasm. Aziraphale’s own cock and pussy squirting wetness all over the two of them. Aziraphale takes that ache of being overfilled and grabs onto it for dear life. Massaging it into the sphere that is Crowley’s desire and love for him. Coating it, imbuing it with this feeling of engorgement. 

They stay like that for an indeterminate amount of time. Then slowly, lazily, they contract back into themselves. The tides of their essences pulling back to only fill their own forms. 

Finally, both entities are sated. Completely content. 

Breaking News 

Authorities today are puzzled as to what happened at the new upscale restaurant _Covét_ last night. Eye witness accounts tell us that a man, some confirmed to be the owner of the establishment, went on a rampage. Upturning tables, breaking chairs, trying to bite customers and staff members alike. 

“It was like nothing I had ever seen! His mouth was foaming with some sort of black stuff. He was screaming and clawing at his head like there was something scratching around in there!”

“Something straight out of a nightmare! He was literally biting through the metal on chair! And those teeth - I swear to God they were jagged like a shark’s”

One staff member gave a chilling account of him eating two of his own fingers. Police dispatched to the scene told us they tried to apprehend the man but he broke through his retrants and fled into the night. The Commissioner gave a statement to the public warning to be on the lookout for this man, and if seen - do not approach! This man could be infected with rabies or worse. Proceed 

with extreme caution, vacate the area, and call authorities immediately. 

As for the fate of _Covét,_ health inspectors have the restaurant condemned until further notice. 

As for the angel and the demon? They lay wrapped in each other’s arms and slept peacefully for a week. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be kind. PLEASE I have a praise kink so tell me what yeah think!


End file.
